Un triste San Valentín
by Katnisskuruta089
Summary: El catorce de febrero resulta ser una fecha especial para Kurapika y debido a ciertos acontecimientos recuerda su primer día de San Valentín con su mejor amigo Pairo.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

Este Fanfíc participa en el reto de Febrero del foro **"Comunidad del cazador"**, aquellos que deseen unirse al foro son bienvenidos.

Quisiera desearles un feliz San Valentín a todos ustedes, en especial a mis amigos y amigas del Foro. Espero que se la hayan pasado genial. Les deseo lo mejor. Saludos!

Finalmente Disfruten! ñuñ

**Un triste San Valentín**

Catorce de febrero, día del amor y la mistad. Un gran día para pasarlo con tú pareja o amigos. El ambiente es meloso y color de rosa. Cuatro cazadores se encontraron después de largo tiempo y debido a la ocasión Leorio comenzó a hablar de sus "conquistas" en la universidad, aunque en realidad todos sospechaban que estaba mintiendo.

- En lugar de coquetear- empezó a decir Kurapika - deberías estudiar.

-Kurapika tiene razón- dijo Killua -así pasarías de ser doctor de cuarta categoría a tercera categoría, Riolio.

-¡Es Leorio! ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Claro que estoy estudiando, no tiene nada de malo divertirse de vez en cuando!- le respondió Leorio gritando y llamando la atención de la gente que estaba en el restaurante donde estaban. Todo estaba decorado de un rosa chillón y había muchas parejas en el lugar.

-Claro lo que tú digas- dijo Killua con indiferencia - solo cállate, estas llamado la atención.

De mala gana Leorio cerró la boca, ya que había notado todas las miradas sobre él y un sonrojo comenzó a iluminar su cara.

-Leorio tiene razón - defendió Gon - no tiene nada de malo salir con alguien de vez en cuando.

-Eso me recuerda- le dijo Killua con una sonrisa pícara - ¿Gon cuantas citas has tenido?, además de la que tuviste con Palm, ¿Qué tan lejos has llegado?-

-¡Eh! ¡¿Has tenido citas?!- le preguntaron Kurapika y Leorio al unísono.

-Si...Bueno…

Y mientras Gon les contaba acerca de sus "citas", los pensamientos de Kurapika vagaron a otro lado.

Recordaba su primer San Valentín. Sucedió cuando el aún estaba en la tribu.

* * *

><p>Pairo y él habían tomado prestado un libro del anciano de la tribu. En el titulo se leía "<em>Costumbres, tradiciones y días festivos del mundo<em>" En él leyeron varias costumbres extrañas, como por ejemplo que había algunos países donde la gente acostumbra a sonarse la nariz (a veces sin nada con qué limpiarse), escupir, tirarse gases y hurgarse la nariz sin ninguna vergüenza y delante de cualquier persona. Eso los asqueo completamente, ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría algo tan desagradable?

Un día leyeron acera del día de San Valentín. Según el libro hace mucho tiempo atrás en una ciudad un Emperador había prohibido que sus soldados se casaran, ya que pensaba que así serian mejores soldados al no tener familia. Así que un sacerdote de la ciudad llamado Valentín decidió casar a los soldados en secreto. Tiempo después fue descubierto y después de ser encarcelado por un tiempo, fue condenado a muerte el 14 de febrero del año 270.

La festividad se había creado en su honor y para conmemorar el amor y la amistad en ese día.

También leyeron que en ese día los enamorados se hacían obsequios y también los amigos. Después de leer aquello Kurapika recordó que en unos días seria 14 de Febrero, pensó que tal vez debería regalarle algo a Pairo. Pero, ¿Qué podrida darle? Estuvo mucho tiempo pensándolo, pero un día la respuesta llegó a él.

Un día Pairo y él, habían quedado encontrarse en la casa del viejo para ver si les podía prestar otro libro. Sin embargo Pairo se tardaba mucho en llegar, lo cual preocupó a Kurapika. Así que fue a buscarlo. Cuando lo encontró estaba en la orilla de un acantilado, llorando.

-Pairo, ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Kurapika acercándose a él y tocando su hombro.

-Kevin y sus amigos…- Comenzó a decir entre sollozos.

-¿Qué te han hecho ahora?- le preguntó Kurapika molesto, sus ojos se empezaban a volverse rojos. Esos chicos de la tribu siempre molestaban a Pairo, solo porque era un pacifista y no los encaraba.

-Mis Pendientes- le dijo entre sollozos- dijeron que con ellos puestos parecía una niña, me los quitaron y arrojaron a ese árbol. Mamá se molestará conmigo, eran una reliquia familiar.

-No te preocupes Pairo- le consoló Kurapika- le contaremos a tu mamá lo que pasó y veras que no te regaña.

Y así lo hicieron, le contaron a la mamá de Pairo como los había perdido. Tal como había dicho Kurapika ella no se había enfadado, ya que al igual que Pairo su madre prefería evitar peleas innecesarias y después de todo, no era culpa del pobre Pairo.

Esa noche Kurapika no pudo pegar ni un ojo, seguía triste por Pairo y molesto con Kevin. En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad se desquitaría con él por molestar a Pairo. Fue entonces que comenzó a pensar que tal vez podría encontrar los pendientes y regresárselos a Pairo para el día de San Valentín, ese sería el regalo perfecto.

El 14 de Febrero, se había levantado temprano para salir en busca del pendiente. Se vistió rápidamente y cuando iba saliendo su mamá lo vio.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿No vas a esperar a Pairo?- le preguntó

-Voy al acantilado, le dije que ahí nos veríamos.- Le explicó Kurapika a su mamá.

-Está bien, pero tengan mucho cuidado. No vayan a jugar cerca del borde, es muy peligroso.

-No te preocupes- le tranquilizo Kurapika – estaremos bien.

Y así el emprendió su marcha hacia el árbol. Empezó a buscar el pendiente antes de que llegara Pairo. Al principio no podía encontrarlo, pero después vio un pequeño brillo que provenía de un árbol. Se subió a las ramas y pudo verlo ¡Era el pendiente de Pairo! Era una pequeña cadena con un rubí en la punta, al parecer se había atorado entre las ramas del árbol, el otro probablemente había caído y se había perdido, pero por lo menos podría recuperar uno. Se acercó poco a poco a la rama para tomar el pendiente, pero en ese momento llegó Pairo.

-¡Kurapika!- gritó preocupado-¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?! ¡Baja o podrías lastimarte!

-¡No te preocupes Pairo, estoy bien! ¡Bajo en un minuto!- Kurapika siguió caminando hacia el borde de la rama, solo unos centímetros más y podría obtener el pendiente. Mientras tanto Pairo lo iba siguiendo con la vista, aun preocupado de que Kurapika pudiera caerse. Pairo se acercó a la orilla del acantilado y se puso pálido, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si su mejor amigo caía.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Kurapika con una sonrisa de triunfo con el pendiente encerrado en su puño.

-Bien. Ahora baja, por favor- le suplicó Pairo, aun no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado.

-Voy- en ese instante la rama del árbol no pudo soportar el peso de su cuerpo y se rompió. Kurapika pudo sentir sus pies caer, intentó sujetarse a la rama más próxima que tenía pero, ya era demasiado tarde.

Cayó y pensó que sería su fin. Cerró los ojos y entonces sintió una mano alrededor de su muñeca. Cuando los abrió de nuevo vio a Pairo, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y luchaba por subirlo, por salvar su vida. Pairo hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ayudarle y lo logró, pero cuando lo subió se golpeó la cabeza y quedó inconsciente.

Kurapika se acercó a Pairo asustado, busco signos que indicaran que seguía vivo y lo estaba, pero estaba inconsciente. Corrió hacia la tribu en busca de su padre mientras en su interior oraba porque Pairo se encontrara bien, que el golpe de su cabeza no le provocara un derrame. Cuando encontró a su padre lo llevó con Pairo. Después lo llevaron con el curandero de la tribu. Kurapika permaneció fuera de la tienda, aun preocupado por él. Todo era su culpa, sino hubiera ido a buscar el pendiente él no se habría caído y por lo tanto no habría puesto en peligro la vida de Pairo. Pasaron algunas horas hasta que por fin su padre salió de la tienda.

-Él estará bien- le informo su padre- sus piernas están heridas y no recuerda nada de lo sucedido, pero su vida ya no corre peligro.

Kurapika observo a su padre anonadado por un momento. No sabía si sentirse aliviado de saber que Pairo no estaba muerto o triste y molesto consigo porque se había lastimado sus piernas por su culpa.

-Kurapika- le llamó su padre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos -¿Qué fue lo que paso?- le pidió con tranquilidad. Kurapika le extendió su puño y le mostró el pendiente. En todo este tiempo lo había estado sujetando fuertemente en su mano.

-Se le había perdido a Pairo en el acantilado, fui a buscarlo. Quería devolvérselo- Kurapika le empezó a narrar lo que había sucedido. Su rostro mostraba claramente lo triste y arrepentido que se sentía.- Es mi culpa que Pairo este así.- dijo enjugándose una lágrima que empezaba a derramarse. Su padre tomó su puño y lo cerró.

- No fue tu culpa, lo que sucedió fue un accidente- lo tranquilizó – tus intensiones fueron buenas, pero tus acciones muy peligrosas. A veces eres muy imprudente Kurapika, pero al menos me alegra saber que tú y Pairo están ahora sanos y salvos.

-¡Pero las piernas de Pairo!- comenzó a protestar Kurapika.

-Es verdad que puede que ya no sean las mismas de antes. Pero te conozco lo suficiente a ti y a Pairo para saber que esto no afectara su amistad, sino que se hará más fuerte. Si aprecias lo suficiente el sacrificio que acaba de hacer Pairo por ti, estoy seguro que ya no te meterás en problemas.- su padre lo abrazo con cariño, para asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

-Papá, un día saldré de la tribu para buscar un doctor que cure a Pairo.

Su padre lo miro y le sonrió: -sí, sé que lo harás-

Desde ese momento, él había conservado el pendiente como un recuerdo de su promesa de curar a Pairo. Ahora se había convertido en un recuerdo de su amistad con Pairo. Sin duda fue el más triste San Valentín.

* * *

><p>-Tierra llamando a Kurapika, ¿Estas ahí?- le preguntó Leorio mientras le pasaba una mano por enfrente de su rostro.<p>

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo secamente Kurapika, mientras apartaba su mano de su pendiente, que había estado acariciando mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace muchos años atrás.

-¿Estas bien Kurapika?- le preguntó Gon - ¿En que estabas pensando?

-¿O en quién?- dijo el albino con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡No me digas que tienes novia!- intervino Leorio.

- Si, se llama Sandra y tiene veintidós- dijo el rubio tranquilamente, dejando a los tres cazadores totalmente mudos.

-¿Estas bromeando?- le preguntó Leorio

-Por supuesto que sí- le respondió Kurapika, a lo que Gon y Killua se echaron a reír de lo estúpido que se había visto Leorio, Kurapika también había comenzado reír.

Sin duda había perdido a Pairo, pero había ganado a cuatro buenas amistades. Senritsu, Gon, Killua y Leorio.


End file.
